Wireless computing platforms may communicate using one or more wireless communication channels. With today's wireless platforms it is not possible to completely avoid platform RFI. Platform components typically include clocks that, during operation, may generate harmonics that overlap with the frequency range of at least one wireless channel. In some platforms, the close proximity of the clocks and wireless transceivers may introduce significant radio frequency interference (RFI) with one ore more wireless channels. The effect of the RFI may be to significantly reduce the bandwidth and/or operating range of the wireless channel.
If a system clock's fundamental frequencies are adjusted such that one radio channel is free of interfering harmonics, another radio channel may be severely degraded. Currently system clock frequencies are not adaptively adjustable for best radio performance based on radio frequency measurements. No existing mobile computing platforms make use of spectral measurements to adaptively minimize interference of system clock harmonics on radio communication via narrowband spectral analysis.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.